


An utter lack of sleep

by Readeroftheinternet



Series: A lack of sleep can't stop me [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Why Did I Write This?, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 16:56:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15223619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readeroftheinternet/pseuds/Readeroftheinternet
Summary: I... Actually just read the tags





	An utter lack of sleep

The lonesome road, in which I walk. _Empty, just empty._ I can't comprehend the lonely empty void of this road, the road in so many walked. Yet all is blank, the darkness of which is impossible to understand,  _yet I can understand the Inablity to understand, the madness, so blatant._ it's mocking me, just go leave this place...  _Leave ... leave..._


End file.
